


Silence

by Vallivcas



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, We’ll see each other again, oldrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallivcas/pseuds/Vallivcas
Summary: On a planet full of green and peace, Rey found a new home. The Jedi lives there all by herself for many years now.But the elderly Rey notices a strange feeling. Not a different feeling. Just long and almost forgotten one.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Silence

It has been a stormy night.  
Rey was standing by the window, looking cheerless. Her skin was pale, her eyes blank.  
And her untamed thoughts were drifting away, just like the uncountable clouds, bothered by the impetuous storm.  
In her hand, she was holding a mug. Fresh brewed tea inside. 

It has been the fifth day of the new year, and it was raining for her, like always.  
She stepped back from her former life, chose to live in a place, where water and green were to be given. She never wanted to feel like her younger and innocent self again. She now was free, but still alone.  
Rey was looking straight into a forest, while gazing through the glass of the wide window. The trees were dancing with the storm, moving simultaneously.  
When she came here first, once a scavenger from Jakku, who had lived through a lot, the young girl was amazed by all this green, all this nature, and all this rain.  
But she grew up to be a women, a lonely one. Watching the trees dance, all alone, for so long now. But she admitted that she wasn't that girl anymore.  
"Oh". She turned her head, looking for something, because something cold streaked her bare neck. It might have been a nippy draught. But it felt like a touch, a slight touch of a hand, a fingertip. She touched the place with her own hand, trying to explain the odd feeling to herself.  
,, Hello ?", she asked. No one responded. It stayed silent as always.  
Rey hasn't spoken to anyone in months.  
She barely spoke to herself. A curse of leaving everything and everyone behind.  
Only the woods were talking in the night. And the crows were crowing while circling their prey. The woman got used to it, accept the silence of her surroundings and moved on. 

She put down her mug, slowly turning her back. Nothing. Her home was empty, grey and silent.  
Rey took a deep breath. Inwardly, she hoped of someone being there. A someone to talk to maybe ? A new face, or an old one. 

"His hair must've turned grey by now", the women smiled.  
"Just like most of mine".  
She remembered when she first found her first grey skeins. It wasn't that long ago, Rey perceived.  
She had never looked in her only mirror before. She avoided it.  
But at this day, she stopped right in front of it. Her eyes dewy when she realized what time had passed by. Despite everything she outlived, she became a strong, proud and dignified woman. Something she always dreamed about, when the lonely nights on Jakku were stealing her sleep. 

Rey exhaled wistfully, letting her hands disappear in her pockets.  
But this feeling, there it was, once again.  
She looked back, this time even faster.  
"What ?".  
Just like the wind had turned into a human like shape, the breath of air wafted out of Rey's home. It opened the old wooden door. The hinges started to yell and to grate.  
Rey couldn't believe what her two frail eyes had seen. She started to follow the breeze. Firstly walking, then running. Because she had to catch up with it. It was fast and insidious. 

She followed the wind, deep into the woods. It led her through all the old placed she once loved to visit. The big stub, the thick pine trees, and the....  
The woman stopped. She didn't even need to catch her breath, and she didn't intend to break the silence this place had earned. Her heart was beating, her blood was pumping through her veins. Rey could hear all of it.  
"Is it you ?", she asked again. Breaking the peaceful silence for that one single question.  
And the breeze answered her, by blowing gently through her hair.  
The former scavenger almost forgot about this place. The final resting place.  
A wooden pavilion, painted in red, and a black-bricked roof.  
She built this place but the woman didn't even remember.  
"It's been such a long time", Rey admitted and watched her surroundings. 

In the center, and protected by the uncountable dark bricks, stood a solid rock. Decorated with parched flowers and blossoms. Rey touched one of the stunted plants with her fingertips and the deadhead almost immediately crumbled into dust.  
Her eyes took the shape of dread, while watching the blossoms fading away.  
" Unpleasant", she said, when the rain started to fall.  
The sky turned dark, the wind sung a sullen lullaby, but Rey wanted to stay just for little longer. She avoided this place, his grave.  
When she went to this planet, her beloved forest, she wanted to built this certain place. A sanctuary to mourn this man, this special boy.  
The young Jedi didn't get a chance to tell him goodbye. He got ripped from her.  
And the only thing she got left of him, was his kiss or his wrenched clothes. Even her memories slightly faded over the past decades. The bitter silence caught her, once again. 

The wind almost reached it's peak. Leaf striped Rey's arms. It seems as if this place wanted to tell her something but she felt, she had to go. Someone told her to go.  
So she turned her back, looking back through the rain, to her home. The water was dripping off the black bricks and bursted onto the ground. Her heart desired to stay. She could feel it in every inch of her soaked body.  
,, We'll see each other again". 

When she stepped out of the rain into the warmth of her home. A shape got formed out of the wind and the heavy rain. The trees besides it congealed. Not a single one of them dared to even let go of one of their fir needles  
The shape stood protected by the pavilion, still watching the woman close the door of her last home. A bittersweet smile saddled down and shaped it's expression.  
" Sweet love. I'll wait for you".


End file.
